Chapter 5 - DNAvalon
It was evening, and Angelica was walking home from Jorgie’s house. She pondered he thoughts as she walked. It’s nice weather – the kind Valentin would like, she thought, sighing. She and the powerful Brawler and leader of the New Battle Brawlers had recently resumed their relationship, since Valentin had been able to control the powerful being that was trapped inside of him. Ethereas flew out Angelica’s jacket pocket and sat on her partner’s shoulder. “Missing someone again?” she asked, mockingly. “Are you making fun of me?” asked Angelica softly, a tear rolling down from her eye. Ethereas was taken aback. “’Course not. I’m sorry…I-I didn’t mean to offend you.” Angelica wiped the tear with her hand. “It’s fine. It is.” There was a silence, and Ethereas asked “Do you really love him?” “What?” asked Angelica, shocked. “Valentin. Do you love him?” asked Ethereas. “Are you trying to make fun of me this time?” demanded Angelica. “Oh, stop that. I’m trying to help you,” said Ethereas. Angelica continued to walk in silence. Ethereas suddenly piped up, “Why don’t you think of a happy moment?” “What?” asked Angelica. “Think of something happy to distract you from thoughts, and give off a smile!” chirped Ethereas. Angelica suddenly remembered when she and Valentin had spent a day at the park together. Valentin was telling Angelica a story when she started laughing at how Valentin depicted it. He laughed too, and the moment brought happiness to them both. Angelica suddenly found herself on her knees and crying. Ethereas floated off her partner’s shoulder and began to comfort her. “It’s OK, Angelica. Don’t cry. He definitely misses you too. Shh, it’s OK…it’s OK…” ---- Valentin blinked several times, and then opened his eyes. The sky was dark and full of gloom. He immediately sat up, and briskly looked around. He was sure that he was no longer at the park – he was even certain that he was not in Bakugan City anymore, or anywhere on Earth. The scenery was apocalyptic, whereas there huge, pointed hills and mountain in a light silver color stretched out across a rocky plain of the same color. There was no sign of any vegetation, and there were odd formations of rock all around Valentin. Where am I? he thought. He lifted his left arm, which wore his BakuMeter. However, to his surprise, it appeared to not function. Great. I’m stuck in some chaotic-looking place I don’t know about at all, and my BakuMeter refuses to work. What’s next? Valentin thought. Wait a minute – where’s Leonidas? he thought, looking around in panic. “Leonidas!” Valentin’s echoed for a moment, and he called his partner again. “Leonidas!” “Great. Just what I needed. The loss of my own partner,” he said sarcastically. He sighed and sat back down on the ground. Valentin suddenly remembered that he had his phone, and put his hand into his pocket. When he pulled it out, he was holding his iPhone. Yes! he thought. He would be able to check the current date and time using his phone. He immediately turned it on – and to his shock, found out that his phone had connection to the Internet. Internet? Here?! But that’s impossible! he thought wildly, looking around. Unless…unless…oh no. Before Valentin could make another move, he heard a gliding noise, and saw a black shape dart in front of him. “Who’s there?” he called out. Nice, Valentin, really nice. Go with saying “who’s there” like future victims do in the movies, he thought, annoyed. He suddenly heard footsteps, and looked up to a cliff-like formation above him. A lone figure stood at the edge of the cliff. He wore black pants and murky-colored pair of boots, and also wore a silver cloth around the upper part of his body. His head, however, was completely covered a light gray mask with a blank, navy area on the face of the mask. The only part of the figure that was bare was his or her neck. The figure stared down at Valentin, as if studying him. Valentin gazed back, shocked. “Who the heck are you?” asked Valentin. Great, forgot my “manners”. Oh well. '' The figure did not immediately respond. Instead, he took a few steps forward – and walked off the cliff. “''No!” yelled Valentin. But there was nothing he could do. To his surprised, the figure landed on his feet right in front of Valentin, and stood up straight. He glanced at Valentin. “You mind telling me who you are?” asked Valentin, still surprised at what the figure did moments ago. The figure spoke. “My name has been lost to me for the past few months…but you can call me DNAvalon. And I welcome you…to another Earth.” Category:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny